1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the popularity of smart terminals such as smartphones, there are electronic appliances, office equipment, and other devices that can cooperate with smart terminals. For example, there are devices (e.g., multifunction peripherals) that have smart terminals functioning as operation panels of the devices.
Note that a smart terminal has its own OS (Operating System). Thus, when a smart terminal is used as an operation panel of a device, an application program (hereinafter simply referred to as “application”) is installed in the smart device as well as the device.
An application installed in a smart terminal that functions as an operation panel of a device may be capable of communicating with some other external device. Communication between such application and the external device may be easily established using a wireless communication function of the smart terminal, for example.
However, the device may not necessarily be installed in a wireless LAN (local area network) communication environment, for example.